


Divorce

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Danielle Wolfe Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Danielle and David had been married for forty years but it wasn't all fun and happiness. Away from cameras of the media, Danielle hid a dark secret.
Relationships: David Kirk/Danielle Wolfe
Series: Danielle Wolfe Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887619





	Divorce

David was abusive of Danielle and constantly played mind games with her, Danielle would put on a brave face but her best friend Bernie Wolfe knew different.

As Danielle grew tired of David's mind games, Bernie continues to help her best friend, however after a near death experience, Danielle filed for divorce and stayed with her best friend Bernie.

Bernie took in her best friend after she was released from hospital, Danielle had nightmares and night terrors.

Danielle had suffered from nightmares and night terrors, 'Bernie?' Danielle cried out in her sleep

'Shh Its Ok Danielle, I'm Here.' Bernie cradled her best friend in her arms while comforting her

Danielle cried in Bernie's arms as she wouldn't sleep because of the nightmares and the night terrors

Bernie was worried for her best friend and stayed with her all the time, Bernie barely got any sleep but she never blamed Danielle.

Danielle felt safe with Bernie, she later decided to cook them breakfast though Bernie was worried in case Danielle burnt herself, 'Thanks Danielle, You Didn't Have To.'

'Thanks Danielle

'I Know But I Wanted To, Besides My Lawyer Phoned Me This Morning

'What Did She Say?'

'That David Is Refusing To Sign The Divorce Papers!'

Bernie could see her best friend was tearing up, 'Come Here.' Bernie hugged her tightly

'Why Can't He Leave Me Alone Bernie, I Don't Wanna Be With Him Anymore and I Have Had Enough.' Danielle says as she cried in Bernie's arms

'Its Because He Has Had Control Over You All These Years and Now That You Are Fighting Back He Doesn't Like It. He Wants The Control Back Danielle

'Well He Isn't Gonna Get The Control Back, I Hate Him and I Am Standing My Ground, I'm Going Through With The Divorce Whether He Likes It Or Not.'

'Good Girl and I Am Standing With You Ok Danielle.'

'Thank You Bernie.' Danielle replies and then kissed Bernie's cheek, 'Oh Breakfast

'Yea and Your Welcome Danielle.' Bernie and Danielle had breakfast while sharing memories and having a laugh with each other, Bernie could see Danielle was beginning to act her normal self again

Danielle began to rebuild her life with Bernie's help and they bonded again, Danielle wasn't bothered by David's mind games and stayed away from him as she waited for the divorce to come through


End file.
